Unrequited
by HollowAmbitions13
Summary: Ryurra Ryuu, meant to lift the burden of being a hell girl has not completely lost her emotions. When she falls in love with the new client, will it end in heartbreak or will she discover who has love her all along? Ren/OC
1. Meeting

Oneshot: Ichimoku Ren, Ryurra Ryuu : Unrequited

Ryurra Ryuu/ Jigoku Shoujo POV

We had just finished helping out a client that had witnessed the murder of their best friend. A boy named Sota Hirako watched his classmate Takumo kill his best friend Sora. Apparently Sora was getting involved with Takumo's girlfriend and he thought they were becoming a bit too close. Takumo was in love with his girlfriend Tsubaki and when he saw the too of them kiss he lost it. Or so he says. There was a rumor going around that they had been having problems with one another since grade 3 when Sora hit Takuo in the head with a volleyball resulting in it rebounding off his head and flying into his milk. Contrary to popular belief even boys cry over spilled milk when it happens after being hit in the head with a flying sphere of air.

Sota was walking home when he saw Sora and Takumo talking in an alleyway near school grounds. He decided to wait for Sora so they could walk home together, being neighbors and all. He heard them start yelling and leaned around the corner of the alleyway just in time to see Takumo thrust a pocket knife into his best friends stomach. Takumo looked over at Sota and started to run away leaving them behind.

Sota called the police only to be found as the prime suspect in the murder trail of Sora Ruku. No evidence was left behind to point to Takumo as the murderer. Sota couldn't talk it anymore. His mother was crying because of her only son killing someone, Sota's parents wouldn't stop crying either, and all of his friends cast him out of the circle. You know what they say if you're not in the loop, you're in the middle getting stones thrown at you. This much was proven true for Sota. Al of his friends only made it worse. Through all this torment a new hatred for Takumo was amplified. He had been hearing rumors of a special website that could take the revenge that you couldn't take by yourself. The ultimate payback, Hell.

On Friday night at the stroke of midnight, Sota gained access to this special website, entering the name Takumo Sato and clicking enter. He was immediately taken to the realm of eternal sunset only to come face-to-face with Ryurra Ryuu, Ai enma's sister of sorts, made to lift the burden of jigoku shoujo. After reciting the verse: "When you pull the red string, you enter into a contract with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormenter right into the pits of hell. However when someone is cursed to graves are dug. So when you die your soul will fall into hell as well." and giving Sota the straw doll he finds himself in his own room again. Hearing a bell like voce whisper on the wind "the decision rests with you" he stares down at the straw doll.

Sota POV

I looked down at the straw doll weighing the pros and cons of pulling the scarlet thread. If I pull the thread I will be able to live a happy life knowing that I have avenged my best friends death. But if I do pull it I will never be able to see my friend in heaven. I lay down and fall asleep still thinking about the consequences.

"Wake up Sota it's time to go to school" said my mother knocking on my door.

" I'm awake mom, thanks" I replied starting my morning routine.

I finish getting ready in my school uniform grabbing my school books and packing them in my bag. Looking over at the straw doll deciding whether or not to bring it with me. 'I'll take it just in case' I thought as I made my way downstairs and out the door on my way to school.

Ryurra's POV

"Honne-Onna, Ren, Wayunudo I want you all to go undercover as teachers at the client's school, Wayunudo you can be a gardener again if you wish" I said " I will be attending the same class as this Sota kid to keep an eye on him".

"Hai, Oujo". The replied as we headed towards the world of the living.

When we all arrived at the school we went our separate ways having already influenced the minds of everyone at school into thinking we were meant to be there in the first place.

I walked my way up to 5: B and knocked on the door. Waiting for it to open I composed myself into a school girl and smiled as warmly as I could. The door opened to reveal a bunch of 16 year olds preparing for the morning assignments.

Oh Joy! I though sarcasticly…

At lunch after the tedious and repetitive lessons I tried to get to know our client more seeing as it might help our case. We got talking and found out we had a lot in common. Well as much as a hell girl and a human boy can have in common. We became fast friends and decided to hang out every lunch. When the bell rang we walked back to class together. After even more boring lessons the final bell ran and we were free for another day. Hooray, now I get to go and visit everyone and talk and talk about everything that happened today even though I only want to go to sleep after such an agonizingly boring day! For a Hell Girl I'm incredibly whiney and lazy. This is surprising considering I was supposed to have given up all of my emotions when I took on this job. Well I didn't, I can still feel everything just fine.

As predicted Ren, Honne-Onna, Wayunudo, Yamaworo, and even Ai asked how it went. I told them it was fine and that I had gotten closer to the client. Then Honne-Onna started complaining about being a teacher and having to keep over 30 kids in line each period. Ren then started teasing me about my new boyfriend that he had seen me hanging out with at lunch. I retorted by asking him why he even cared if that kid was my boyfriend, which caused him to turn away but I thought I had seen a little bit of pink on his cheeks. I shook my head and went to do my homework before getting ready for bed. Tomorrow's going to be another boring day, may as well get as much sleep as possible, I thought.


	2. In Love With A Human

It's been a few days since we started this case and Sota and I have become really close. We hung out every day at lunch and after class. He was really nice and he even told me about his problems. He told me about how his friend died, how upset he and everyone else was, however he did not mention hell correspondence, which was to be expected. One day we were walking home together, seeing as the little house we were using for the mean time was located near his. Mine came first however and today instead of saying our goodbyes at the street, he walked me to the door. I turned to unlock the door and then turned back to say my goodbyes to Sota. I thanked him for walking me home, and told him I'd see him tomorrow. But when i turned to walk inside he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I looked up in shock, my sapphire blue eyes widening and my long black hair falling back. I stood frozen in place as he bent down and gently placed his lips on mine. Before i knew what i was doing, I kissed him back. That was when i realized that I, Ryurra Ryuu, Hell Girl had fallen in love with a human. Through all the talk, all the laughter in the last couple of days, i had fallen in love with Sota. I knew it was silly to fall in love so quickly, with a human no less, but i didn't care, not one bit. We broke apart and stared at each other. He whispered quietly " i know it's silly to think so, so quickly but i think i love you Ry." Just what i was thinking, how interesting. We said our goodbyes, and i finally walked inside, closing the door, and sliding down the wall with a smile on my face. Honne-Onna walked into the room, hearing my arrival. She asked why i looked so happy, and i told her why. I told her about me and Sota, how silly i though i was to fall in love, it was nice talking to someone who would understand. Ai was only 13, too young to have dated anyone. Ren was a guy, so naturally i thought he wouldn't understand and Wayunnudo was an old pervert who definitely would not understand. But Honne-Onna understood, like i knew she would. She told me it was alright to fall in love, it wasn't something that could be helped. Most importantly she told me to be careful. I said i would, even though i knew i wouldn't have to be. I loved Sota, and he loved me it was as simple as that, or so i thought...

* * *

There we are folks, another chapter! Sorter than i would of hoped but I'm writing new one right now, and i thought that would be good place to end it. Just to let you all know, what you probably know already, but i do not own hell girl and my name is not Ken'ichi Kanemaki, though it could be, but that would be considered identity theft my friends which is frowned upon in over 50 states. Any way as soon as i am done uploading this chapter i will start the new one. So hang in there, and please rate and review, it would mean a lot to me and i will give you a virtual cookie, but not one of those nasty virus thingies that poison your hardrive. Later people!! 3 Hollow Ambitions, In a Hollow Mind.


	3. An Instinct's Foreshadowing

The next day Sota and I officially started going out. Everyone at home was teasing me, except Ai of course, she doesn't tease anyone, but Ren didn't tease me either, surprising. Sota and i had gotten closer and we started hanging out even more. We were walking back home after a long day at school and we decided to stop by the park. We sat down on the swings and started talking about stuff. He asked me what i wanted to be when i grew up, i told him i wanted to be happy. He said i didn't understand what he was asking, i told him he didn't understand life. Then i asked him the same question. He told me, when he grew up, he wanted to be with me. I stared at him for a while then i smiled at him, whispering thank you, with a small blush on my face. It was great to hear that, even though i knew there was only a small possibility that that could happen. The only way was if he came and helped me after he died. I was still a hell girl after all, even though i felt so human when i was with him. I had almost forgotten that he still had the doll, and that this had all started out as just another case. I knew this was fate, that we had met like this, and nothing could change that. The rattling of the chain from the swing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and stared into his brown eyes, smiling. He smiled back and held out a hand to help me off the swing, signaling that it was time to go before it got too dark. I gladly took it and pulled myself up. We started walking back home, and soon enough we reached the front door to my house. Once again he walked me to the door, and once again as i was turning to go inside, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. I tilted my head up and wrapped my arm around his neck, tangling my fingers in his messy brown hair. Our lips met once again in a kiss that left us both gasping for breath. We both whispered i love you and said our goodbyes. I then turned and walked inside, thinking how great love was. I was being a cheesy as those other humans you see in the tv dramas. I needed some crackers to go with this cheese. But crackers or no crackers, i didn't care, i was happy. Truly happy, which is a rarity. I loved love, and i knew i would be happy. I walked into the living room and sat down on the small couch saying hello to everyone. Honne-Onna asked how everything was going with Sota, and i told her everything was going great, how happy i was. Then i started telling her about everything we did and talked about, but when i started telling her about how much i loved him, Ren stood up and walked out with clenched fists. I asked everyone what was wrong, but they just looked at each other and said he must just be tired. Me being me i took that as the truth. So for the next couple days, we followed the same routine, Sota would walk me home after school, kiss me, tell me he loves me, i would go inside, tell everyone about my day, and every time i told them how deep i was falling in love with Sota, Ren would walk out and i wouldn't see him for a couple hours. Life was getting interesting. A Hell Girl falling in love with a client, and not to mention the fact that he had kept the doll for about 2 and a half weeks now, a new record. But i didn't mind how long he kept the doll, the longer he kept it the longer i could be around him all the time. We loved each other very much, that i knew for sure, or so i thought.

* * *

After the third week of our relationship, i woke up with a bad feeling. I couldn't pinpoint why i felt bad but i shrugged it off just thinking that i was catching a cold, or mabey that i hadn't gotten enough sleep. Perhaps i should have listened to my instincts, it would have saved me. I got up and got ready for school before grabbing breakfast and hurrying out the door When i got to school i looked around for Sota, he was usually waiting for me outside by the door but today he wasn't. I thought he might be sick and decided to visit him after school, but when i got inside i saw him sitting at his desk. I walked inside and sat down next to him smiling and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned toward me and smiled, but something was off, this wasn't his normal smile, it looked almost forced. I was about to ask what was wrong when the teacher called the class to order. Giving him one last glance, i turned toward the front of the class, and listened to the teacher teach. I was planing to ask him what was wrong t lunch but he tore out of the class before i got the chance. Shrugging it off i just sat and ate my lunch. I decided to ask him after school no mater what. When the final bell rang i started getting my stuff together when Sota walked up to me. He asked if he could walk me home today, which i accepted immediately with a smile. After getting all my stuff together we walked out of the school grounds and towards our homes. When we got to my house, he walked me up to my door as usual. When we got to the door he said the 4 words that i never wanted to hear from him, the 4 words that made me wish i stayed in bed today, the 4 words that put me on edge immediately. "We need to talk...."

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter done :) This one was longer and i left it as a cliff hanger with the intent of making another chapter right away. :) Rate and Review Pretty Please and this time you can have a virtual fruit loop :P DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL!!!!


	4. Broken Pieces

When we got to the door he said the 4 words that i never wanted to hear from him, the 4 words that made me wish i stayed in bed today, the 4 words that put me on edge immediately. "We need to talk...." ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I turned around wide-eyed and stared at him. I asked him what he meant exactly by "talk". He then told me how it was great having a girlfriend as _amazing _as I was, however his old girlfriend Sara was back in town and even though he _loved _me, he had history with her. Then he told me how they were getting back together, and how he hoped that being as good a person as he knew i was i would be happy for him no matter what, 'cause i was his friend after all... _Friend right_... There i was still staring wide-eyed waiting for the "just kidding" that i knew wouldn't come, but still hoped it would. Then a beautiful girl with long, shiny brown hair and big green eyes walked by on the sidewalk. She turned towards us and waved. I saw Sota wave back and smile a really bright smile, that i hadn't even seen yet. He apologized, asking if we could still be friends, then ran off towards the girl yelling "Hey Sara!" Then intertwined their hands and walked off towards Sota's house. He shot me one last sympathetic smile and walked off. So that was _Sara_, personally I couldn't blame him for leaving me for her. She was beautiful, a real knock-out that any guy would be lucky to have, and i was just a naive Hell Girl that didn't measure up. I had read books on relationships, and about heartbreaks on our trips to the world of the living. Through reading these books i thought i had learned everything i needed to know, i thought that you could just get over heartbreak, like a paper cut. Happens quickly, you bleed for 2.2 seconds and you put a band-aid over it till it heals. Well i was so wrong. Nothing could have prepared me for this. The pain of a break up is not so much as to kill you, yet not so much as to let you live either. I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes, turning the door nob to get inside, i quickly ran through the door, closing it and sliding down the wall. It was real turn around. Two weeks ago, I was in this exact position, only then it was because i was happy. Now it was because i lacked the strength to stand. As i sat on the floor, tears spilling over, i wondered if i should smile because we're still friends, or cry because that's ll we would ever be? We cry to express our fear, pain or grief, however, tears can only do so much. They can heal you mind, but not your heart. I was afraid of what was going to happen, how long i would feel this way, how this was going to affect my friends. I was hurting because my heart had broken into millions of tiny pieces and i still loved him with every little piece. And I was grieving because i had left myself open, waiting for something like this to happen. I had believed in a prince charming, and it works just fine if your worthy of said prince, otherwise, your screwed, like me. I had always wondered why Ai had shut herself off from the world, i couldn't understand why such a great kid would be so distant, even with her past. Now i think i know. She had been betrayed by her best friend, that would hurt, and i guess shutting herself off from the world was the best way to keep from feeling like that ever again. I wish i had known that before, it could have helped a great deal. I heard a quote a while back, written by a wise old man, it said "_tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all". _Yeah, well bullshit.

* * *

I don't know how long i sat in the front room crying before Honne-Onna came home and saw me. She wouldn't have noticed me had she not almost tripped over me. She looked down at me, realization crossing her face as she knelt done next to me. I knew she would understand, she always did. She told me that there was no use crying for the moon, it was unattainable and impossible. That if he was dumb enough to leave, than i should be smart enough to let him go. I knew she was trying to help, but she wasn't. I didn't think anything could help me now. The person i fell for, was not ready to catch me. In truth you can't catch a person if you already caught one. He had Sara and I had a million pieces of an unrecognizable me. I stood up, thanking Honne-onna and walked to my room, tears still streaming down my face. I walked through the living room past Ren and Wayunnudo who were chatting happily by the looks of it. The stopped abruptly as i walked past them. I saw pity flash through Wayunnudo's eyes and anger flash through Ren's. I didn't care i kept walking to my room, when i got there i shut the door and threw myself onto the bed crying harder than i had ever cried before. I hoped they would get the hint and leave me alone. They did, to which i was grateful even if it didn't show. It was a while before anyone tried to talk to me, but when someone did come, it wasn't Honne-onna as expected, it was Ren...

* * *

There we are guys! Another chapter, a long one too :) This one was hard to write it reminded me so much of my first break up. I had believed in a prince charming and i got a frog... Oh freaking wonderful. Anyway the next chapter will be from Ren's point of view. Just his take on her recent heartbreak, and most importantly how he feels about her. I haven't really shown much of this pairing yet because it was one sided mostly. Keep reading and i will update soon, hopefully tomorrow. R&R pretty please :) I do not own hell girl for the record.


End file.
